A Distração de Stiles
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Sterek) Stiles tem andado distraído e a culpa é de um certo lobisomem.


**Titulo:** A Distração de Stiles | **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom | **Ship:** StilesStilinski/ Derek Hale| **Gênero:** Romance | Categoria: U/A | **Classificação:** T | **Formato: **One-shot | **Idioma:** Português |

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf não me pertence. Infelizmente. Mas sim á MTV.

**Sinopse: **(Sterek) Stiles tem andado distraído e a culpa é de um certo lobisomem.

**Aviso:** Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

**Nota da Autora:** Como gosto de Teen Wolf, decidi escrever essa fic slash, por experiência. E devo dizer que amei escrevê-la. Comentem! Ficarei muito feliz. Bjs :D

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

**S.L.**

**A DISTRAÇÃO DE STILES**

Stiles, nesses ultimos meses, tem andado distraído. Seus pensamentos estavam a toda a hora fixos em um certo lobisomem ranzinza: Derek Hale. Pensava constantemente em como seria ser tocado, abraçado, _beijado, _por Derek. Stiles sabia que tinha uma forte atração pelo alfa, mas não conseguia evitar, era mais forte que ele. Sempre que o via e escutava sua voz, sua respiração acelerava de imediato, tal como os batimentos de seu coração, sentindo tremores em seu corpo, e temia que ele percebesse. Até seus sonhos estavam em redor dele, sonhava que estava com ele, conversando ou se beijando. Ás vezes, acordava a meio da noite, com uma ereção, depois de um daqueles sonhos, em que Derek o levava á loucura.

Uma noite, meses depois de se descobrir apaixonado por Derek, Stiles estava em seu quarto, estudando em sua escrivaninha. Seu pai estava trabalhando e ele estava sozinho em casa. Pousou o lápis em cima do livro e se levantou da cadeira, sentindo seus músculos reclamando pelas horas sentado e se dirigiu para o banheiro. Lavou as mãos e o rosto, para ficar desperto e, quando regressou, enxergou uma presença em seu quarto. Assustado, estava a ponto de gritar, mas se conteve ao perceber quem era. Pela luz que emanava do candeeiro, percebeu que era Derek, que estava sem camiseta, sentado na borda de sua cama, com uma expressão séria no rosto. Stiles se sentiu ruborizar ao ver o torso nu do mais velho e perguntou:

\- O que você está fazendo aqui, Derek? - O alfa cruzou os braços, fazendo sobressair seus músculos e respondeu, seriamente.

\- Scott pensa que você está correndo perigo e me pediu para o vigiar. - Stiles empalideceu e perguntou, com receio na voz:

\- Como assim, em perigo? Do que você está falando? - O mais novo não tinha conhecimento de nada. E exclamou, sentindo seu coração batendo descompassadamente dentro de si, devido ao medo - Estive com Scott hoje de manhã e ele não me falou nada!

Derek se levantou e se aproximou de Stiles, que estremeceu ao sentir o dor a madeira e grama que emanava dele. O mais velho tocou no ombro dele e disse:

\- Você sabe que há uma guerra entre caçadores e lobisomens. E Scott teme, e com razão que, como você é amigo dele, que seja um alvo dos caçadores. Por isso, me pediu para o vigiar.

Stiles fechou os olhos e tentou raciocinar, mas o calor do outro o impedia. Mas sentia que algo na conversa de Derek não batia certo. Scott tinha a mania de esconder coisas dele, para sua proteção, mas achava que não iria omitir que sabia que ele estava em perigo. Ou ocultaria? Um pouco confuso, abriu a boca para falar, mas Derek o interrompeu:

\- E ele não falou nada com você porque não o queria preocupar. - Stiles fechou os olhos, sentindo o pânico o invadindo. Será que também fariam mal a seu pai? Sentiu seu coração se apertar com o pensamento. Enquanto pensava, Derek olhava em redor do quarto e fixou o olhar na escrivaninha. Curioso, perguntou:

\- Estava estudando? - Stiles abriu os olhos, seus pensamentos se dissipando pela interrupção, respirou fundo e respondeu:

\- Sim. - Derek afastou o olhar dos livros e fixou em Stiles, que estremeceu de desejo. Suspirou e comentou, sentindo seu coração batendo rapidamente:

\- Vou continuar estudando. - Sem olhar para Derek, se dirigiu para a escrivaninha e se sentou. Pegou no lápis e na calculadora, continuando a estudar. O quarto ficou silencioso, só se ouvindo o barulho do lápis rabiscando, mas Stiles não conseguia se concentrar com Derek tão próximo de si. De vez em quando, olhava para o ecrã do celular e via as horas passando devagar: 22:15; 22:25; 22:35; 22:45…

Quando passavam das onze da noite, fechou os livros, desistindo de estudar. Não se conseguia concentrar, pois sentia o olhar fixo de Derek sobre si. Respirou fundo, para se acalmar, e se virou. Derek estava sentado na cama e o observava atentamente. O mais velho, percebendo o olhar de Stiles, se ergueu da cama e se dirigiu para ele. Colocou a mãos no ombro do mais novo, que estremeceu com o toque e comentou:

\- Você anda distraído. - Stiles não respondeu. Temia que sua voz o traísse. Derek perguntou, curioso, analisando cada movimento seu - O que você está pensando?

Stiles estremeceu com a pergunta e mentiu:

\- Tenho provas esse mês e estou preocupado. Não quero tirar uma má classificação. - Derek ergueu uma sobrancelha e o mais novo sentiu seu coração acelerar com o olhar intenso que o outro lhe dava. O mais velho sorriu maliciosamente e lhe sussurrou ao ouvido:

\- _Mentiroso. _\- Stiles sentiu seu rosto ruborizar e gaguejou:

\- É-é verdade. - Derek se afastou dele e Stiles respirou fundo, mais aliviado, mas o lobisomem agarrou seu pulso com rapidez contra si. Colocou uma mão em seu quadril e Stiles sentiu sua respiração falhar com o ato repentino e, antes que pudesse dizer alguma palavra, Derek puxou seu rosto contra o dele e seus lábios se encontraram, inicinando um beijo. O beijo era avassalador, mas não machucava. Todo o desejo que sentiam um pelo outro estava ali explícito. Stiles gemeu ao sentir seus lábios sendo tomados selvaticamente. Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, agarrou os cabelos de Derek, aprofundando o beijo. Suas línguas se encontraram harmoniosamente, sentindo o sabor de cada um. Sentia que seu peito iria explodir de felicidade. Era a primeira vez que beijava e era uma sensação indescritível. Sentindo o ar escasseando, se afastaram lentamente e se olharam nos olhos um do outro. Derek pegou delicadamente em uma das mãos de Stiles, que olhava espantado para ele e admitiu, em voz rouca:

-Eu não sei como dizer isso, mas…eu te amo. – Stiles, ao escutar a revelação, sorriu emocionado e sussurrou:

-_Eu também te amo. _– Derek beijou o pescoço do mais novo, que estremeceu com o toque, e falou, possessivo:

-Você ê é meu, Stiles. Só meu.

-Seu. – Sussurrou Stiles, percebendo a verdade em suas palavras – Todo seu.

E voltaram a se beijar se sentindo, pela primeira vez, completos. E talvez a distração de Stiles estivesse resolvida. Ou não.

**FIM**

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Mais uma fic Sterek que amei escrever. Espero que tenham gostado. Bjs :D


End file.
